Silent Crusade
The Silent Crusade was first introduced in JapanMS's Renaissance patch. It was later revised by KoreaMS. GlobalMS replaced JapanMS's version with KoreaMS's version, because their version of Silent Crusade was linked to Arkarium. JapanMS however, retained its original storyline and made an expansion to introduce the Black Blooded Demon Brigade, and link with Hilla. KoreaMS The Silent Crusade placed their base within Edelstein, with Wence as the supply merchant. The items for sale can only be bought with Crusader Coins. Crusader Coins can only be obtained by completing quests or defeating wanted bosses. They can only be fought via Mystic Gates located around Maple World. Unlike the original storyline, Starling and Crow are encountered regardless of gender. There is a Silent Crusade UI window that keeps track of defeated bosses. Items being sold can also be purchased from the UI. Completion of chapters provides some rewards including a Title and Crusader Coins. The Crusade remains a secret to the outside world and is also revealed to be part of the Alliance. JapanMS The Silent Crusade is dispatched all over the Maple World. Players accept quests from Wence and Sodane, who appear in almost every town, and set out to enter Master Monster Portals to destroy the threat that lies within. A Silent Crusade Supply Box located next to both NPCs supplies items, however the player must achieve higher "ranks" through Crusader Coins (obtained through daily quests) and upgrading one's Silent Crusade Medal in order to purchase more items. Each Master Monster Portal requires a party created (although players can enter by themselves) for entry and can only be entered once per hour. Through the quest chain, the storyline follows with the player eliminating various monsters assigned by Wence. Along the way, the male Mapler meets Starling and the female Mapler meets Crow, both who are "rivaled" and infatuated with the player in many scenarios, often saying "I hate you!" to the player. It all comes to and end when Bastille, a "sponsor", betrays the player for having attempted to gain wealth for his/her death, but is foiled when Starling/Crow takes the hit. Bastille then summons Coco, his dog companion, and flees. Wence announces that all missions are put on hold, and that Starling/Crow has temporarily quit the guild in order to train harder in isolation, having left a note. The note reads "I hate you!" After a while, Starling/Crow takes the initiative to contact the player and tells the player how much she/he misses him/her. Starling/Crow is finding a traitor within the Silent Crusade and needs the player's help. She/He needs an invitation from Wence to meet with the second ranked captain of the Silent Crusade, Sofia/Schnizer. Wence, after testing the player, gives him/her a stamp to enter the Tower of Trials. The player then uses a lamp given by Starling/Crow earlier and teleports into a cave. The disguised Starling/Crow reveals to be Proserpin, member of the Phantom Organization, the highest ranked monsters of the Black Blooded Demon Brigade. The real Starling/Crow appears, and takes her down. The player is then invited to the Tower of Trials, where high ranked members of the Cross Brigade train. Known Members Category:Organizations